Unsaid, Untold, Unloved
by Katunei999
Summary: The one thing he ever had; gone in an instant. And he can't take it. He can take thinking of what could have been and what will now never be. And so, he loses himself.


Okay everyone, this is my first Inuyasha fanfic, and I honestly am _not_ happy that this is it, but I suppose that's just how it turned out, and I should deal with it. Kinda short, but I don't really care. So, here goes!

* * *

><p>"DUCK!" I screamed and watched as Ellen escaped by a hair-breathd as the scythe slashed the unfortunate top hairs off of his head. My distraction cost me as I felt a stabbing feeling in my stomach. I looked down and cursed, seeing the kunai digging out of belly button, once again opening a wound that had just closed a few days ago. I pressed my right hand close to the wound and used the other to pull out the kunai. It came out with difficulty; it was so far wedged in, I could only see the tip, and actually finding it was difficult as it was so coated in my blood.<p>

As I pulled it out and chucked it in the general direction it came in, I quickly stepped back and heard a piercing scream. "AHHHHHHHHhhh!" I spun around and I only saw her in time to see her collapsed on the dirty, muddy ground, clinging to her chest as blood freely poured out of it. I ran to her, desperate to get to her, but demons carried on getting in the way, and it took a minute to reach her. By that time her grip had loosened and she was panting heavily, eyes clouded over with pain and shock.

"Raakel!" I kneeled at her side, ignoring my broken foot as I observed her. I was right, she wasn't ready so this; war isn't for the ones who hate the kill.

"I-I…c-c-ca-" She started, shivering intensely as she tried to stutter out her words.

"Don't speak!" I gathered in my arms gently, and she moaned in pain as she was moved. I slowly stood, having every intention of leaving the battle field and rushing back to her camp to find a healer. While I wasn't welcome there, nothing would stop me from getting her to safety.

"L-leave m-m-me be." I stopped dead, but then continued running, thinking that it was her lack of blood talking. "P-please stop, Kalevi."

"Why the hell would I do that?" Her hand weakly cupped my cheek and I froze, caught in the middle of his tragically beautiful moment.

"I-I'm so sor-rry… I lov…ou…" her hand fell slowly and her head lolled into my chest, eyes half open and suddenly, they weren't her eyes any more.

Her eyes were everything I knew, all I dreamed of at night. I loved her eyes, always full of such emotion, so different from my own eyes; eyes that were once so cold before I met her, before she brightened my life (she always said she loved my clover irises, but I could never figure out why.) But now…they were empty. I was forced to watch, in horror, as the light slipped from her eyes.

_No, she has to stay with me!_ I knew that she loved me; I just hadn't known how to love her back, so I had left her thinking I hadn't cared. Now, she had died thinking that I didn't love her, and _that wasn't right!_

I bent my head down and kissed her gently, willing her to come back to me. When she didn't respond I kissed her harder, and tasted the copper feeling of blood in her mouth. I stopped and lifted my head, hardly able to see from the tears blurring my vision.

"Finally dead, huh?" I didn't respond. Nothing mattered but her. "And I thought I would have to use the Scorpion on her. Oh well, guess she wasn't as good as I assumed."

I slowly lowered her and she softly slipped from my arms to the floor, which was now turning red with her blood. The next second my hands were curled around the demons neck and squeezing the life out of him as his eyes widened in shock. I felt my claws emerge and they left - what I assumed were - red dots of blood on his neck. I couldn't tell because my vision had become a simple mixture of red and black.

The only real colour I'd ever been able to see when I got like this were her eyes; I didn't turn and check if I could still see their marvellous auburn glow, because I doubted they _could_ hold any colour anymore.

The demon resisted, and I snarled viciously, my canines flashing dangerously. This…thing had killed her; I hadn't a doubt of that. He would pay with everything he had. I took one clawed hand back and slashed across his face, cutting through his face and into his skull, which was surprisingly weak. I ripped his brain out from his head and his gurgling scream splattered blood over my chest, pissing me off. He thought he was suffering? Like fuck he was. It was _nothing _compared to the pain inside my heart.

I discarded his corpse at the ground, throwing him roughly. I stared at my bloodied hand, and licked my lips. It wasn't enough. I needed more, craved it more than anything. I'd resisted it for so long, this demon half that had made me the outcast, which had made everyone so untrusting of me.

Except for one.

She loved me, and she kept me sane. For so long I was alone, and simply a weapon of war. But she had changed me; saved me from what I had become, and from others hate and distrust. And I loved her for that. I loved that she could look past what even I hated, and love me for whatever good she seemed to see in me. I had resisted because I wanted her to _keep_ loving me, to keep staying by my side forever.

In fact, I had been ready to ask her that all important question that humans seemed to find essential for a commitment. She always commented on how happy a married couple seemed, and I knew she was thinking wistfully about _her_ wedding one day. I wanted to give her that dream. I wanted to protect her forever. Come to think of it, if she loved me, wouldn't _I_ be the one she dreamed of walking down the aisle with?

Too bad I can't now.

If she was alive, if she was still there for me to protect, I wouldn't have lost it like I'm going to now. Would have resisted its taunting forever for her. But she isn't here anymore; she's not here for me to protect, and I have nothing to live for.

I felt the darkness and bloodlust creeping up over my mind, and it seized me the second it knew I had given in. I allowed it to change me, and let the demon take over my soul.

From then on, I didn't remember a thing.

* * *

><p>Two men in solider uniforms walked down a hallway surrounded by cold, metal walls. They were chatting absent-mindedly, not really paying attention to the cameras that were carefully tracking them. What they didn't know, was that they were going to be executed in the near future, for letting a whisper of the information they had just learned leave the walls they had come from.<p>

"I just can't believe we finally got him."

"I know! I mean, this guy is supposed to be invincible right? But he really fell his game yesterday, when he lost it."

"He only took down about 540 of our men; he usually takes down the whole damn thing! Can you believe he lost it over a girl? She wasn't even a demon. She was a miko to make it worst."

"I know, right? A half demon and a miko can't get together."

"Yeah, but I guess he thought he could because his parents did. He was probably over-confident because his father was Inuyasha the Great Half Dog Demon, along with his mother Kagome, the supposed greatest miko of all time."

"I guess. Well, once they get that chip in his brain, he'll be put in his place. His whole damn resistance will be put in their place. And to think, he'll be the one to rip 'em all apart."

_**The Tragic End of the story of Inuyasha and Kagome,**_

_**and the last moments of a hard, almost futile **_

_**life of their son, Kalevi, who began the **_

_**Resistance that was his own**_

_**undoing.**_

Hi guys, it's me, Katunei999! What did you think?

Okay, I realize that I should be focusing on my other story, but I did this on a meme for writers block and I thought, hey, why not? I honestly never thought I could or would ever write something so dark or sad. And I hardly expected it to be about one of my favorite couples! But, I think it came out alright, although I would love to hear your comments.

Love Katunei999 XOXOX


End file.
